


The Blood-stained Letter

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Love Letters, confession letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: You finally discover what was written in that blood-stained letter Gavin gave you in high school.
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Blood-stained Letter

_Hi,_

_I’ve noticed you around in school, but I’m not sure you know who I am. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to first introduce myself._

_My name is Gavin Bai, and I’m a senior, a couple grades ahead of you. Minor is ~~an acquaintance~~ a friend of mine. You probably know him; a bit on the shorter side with a high-pitched voice, kind of clingy and annoying? He mentioned he is in your class._

_Anyway, I’m sorry if this letter comes off strange — I can promise you my intentions are anything but! I’ve never really been one for words and I guess it shows. Every time I see you in the hallways or at the school gates, I really want to speak to you but always lose my nerve at the last minute. Would you laugh at me if I told you my hands are shaking even as I write this letter? Please don’t tell anyone._

_If my reputation at school precedes me, then I’m sure you’ll find that hard to believe, but it’s all true. I’ve never felt the need or desire to explain my actions to anyone before, but even if the entire world misunderstands me, I want you to know who I really am. I’m aware I’m not the mild-mannered prince that girls dream of being with, but I am also not one to instigate fights without reason. I hate seeing people bully others, and I would rather die before I cower in fear before another. You may not want to read about all the details here, but just know that whatever you wish to know, I am willing to tell you, for however long it takes. If you don’t mind spending that time with me, that is._

_I guess what I really wanted to say is…thank you. From the bottom of my heart. If I didn’t write this letter, you might never know how you saved me. You and your beautiful piano music. At a very dark time in my life, just when the last bits of hope had slipped from my grasp, your music gave me the wings to fly. That moment may not have been anything out of the ordinary for you, but it gave me new life._

_But how best to thank your saviour when you can’t even work up the courage to smile at her? All I can offer you is my honest truth._

_I’ve never felt this way before, but if I had to name this feeling, it could only be love. Not the gentle affection existing between friends, but a yearning desire so strong it wracks my heart and body with desperation. I close my eyes and see your face, wet with rain beneath the cover of my jacket. And when all is silent in the dead of night, the strains of your piano haunt me still._

_I know in the eyes of many, I am a person of suspicion, someone to be feared. The scars on my fists and bruises on my face only add to the prejudice I experience on a daily basis. Being with me could very well make your life more difficult. For that, and other reasons, I am sorry:_

_Sorry for my weakness — for failing to forget about you despite trying time and time again._

_Sorry for being selfish — for wanting you for myself despite knowing that things might be hard for you._

_Sorry for stubbornly persisting in the hope that you could find it in yourself to love someone like me._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is…would you be my girl?_

_Love,_

_**Gavin Bai** _


End file.
